


Morning Exercise Routine

by ChillieBean



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexercise, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillieBean/pseuds/ChillieBean
Summary: Jesse yawns, carrying his mug and bowl to the dining table. He takes a gulp of coffee as he sits, pokes at his cereal, spoons some up and looks into the living room—He freezes, the spoon hovers in the air. There’s Ashe, head down, ass up, and he has the best seat in the house.
Relationships: Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Jesse McCree
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Morning Exercise Routine

**Author's Note:**

> I also want to elaborate on that summary and warn for minor voyeurism. Ashe isn't naked, but Jesse is watching her exercise routine and getting off on it. Figured it's best I just cover my bases ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> If you want this tagged, please let me know ♥
> 
> Inspired by passing Art I saw and Zee who has the bestest headcanons!

It's one of _those_ mornings.

It all started when Jesse was _rudely_ awoken by cats screeching right outside his window. Mating or fighting, he doesn’t know, but they were loud as fuck. He banged on the window to get them to fuck off, which worked, and he banged on it a few more times for good measure. He settled back down, and just as he was on the verge of falling asleep again, his bladder decided that it was time to empty.

He tried ignoring it, Lord _knows_ he tried. His bed was nice and warm and comfortable, and it was frigid out there. But after fighting it longer than he should have, he dragged his ass up, did a piss that he thought might have broken a record for the world’s longest, and returned to bed.

Settling back down, he fully expected to drift right off back to sleep and not wake again for another three hours at least. Of course, his body had other ideas—after half an hour of tossing and turning, wide awake at the asscrack of dawn, he realised he wasn’t going to go back to sleep. 

It didn’t matter which position he laid in—on his back, his side, his stomach— _everything_ was uncomfortable. He grew more restless with each passing second, and the more he _willed_ himself to go back to sleep, the more he found his thoughts drifting to the most mundane of things. 

_All_ he wanted was more sleep. It was too early to be awake on a Saturday, and given the night of partying he had, he was running on two hours sleep at most. More was necessary to pass as some semblance of a functioning adult.

Staring at his dark ceiling, he was _desperate_. He thought about getting up, working out till exhaustion set in so he could take a nap after, but that required moving. No, he needed something to do in bed, and when he had the _thought_ , he immediately gave in. 

Nothing knocks him out like rubbing one out, so he decided to channel his energy there. Getting hard was no issue, but it didn’t _feel_ good. First, there was not enough lube. Then there was too much. He couldn’t get the pressure right. He even switched hands. But with each passing moment, he realised he was _forcing_ it and the whole fucking thing was a lost cause.

Imagine being twenty and you can’t even jack off right.

With a huff, carrying all of his sexually frustrated and sleep-deprived energies, he wiped his hands on his sheets, got dressed in an old pair of sweats and a t-shirt, and left his room. 

He _felt_ relatively awake by that stage, but the second he stepped into the hallway, it was like he was hit with a sleepy spell, and every step he took away from his room made him more and more drowsy. 

Fucking traitorous body. 

And now, as he enters the kitchen, he could lie down on the floor and fall asleep, right this very moment. 

He yawns, long and loud, rubbing his watering eyes. His first stop is the coffee maker, and when he eyes that round pot, filled to the top with that glorious giver of mental alertness, he thanks the Lord above.

He, of course, knows the coffee pot being full is not divine intervention, and he doesn’t need to glance over his shoulder to know Ashe is in there doing _whatever_ workout she does this early in the morning. It’s something easy if the soft, tranquil music coming out of there is any indication. 

Fuck, with that music playing, he _knows_ he’d fall asleep in a heartbeat if he were to lay down.

Not knowing how long she’s got on her workout, he doesn’t pour her a mug, but he does leave one out on the counter for her. He takes a deep sip of coffee, closing his eyes and letting the bitterness sit on his tongue for the longest moment before swallowing, and when he opens them again, he feels like a new man. 

His stomach rumbles, then, and he places the mug down, looking at the boxes of different cereals on the counter, settling on the Lucky Charms. He grabs a spoon and bowl, fills it to the top, then pours the milk, almost overfilling it. 

Yawning again, he carries his mug and bowl to the dining table. He takes a gulp of coffee as he sits, pokes at his cereal, spoons some up and looks into the living room— 

He freezes, the spoon hovers in the air. There’s Ashe, head down, ass up, and he has the best seat in the house. 

He knows he should look away, that maybe he should go back to his room and give her privacy, but he’s been crushing on her _hard_ since the kiss. They were drunk, and with the liquid courage, he flirted with her. She flirted back and then some, she ended up in his lap and they made out.

 _Christ,_ it was perfect and amazing. It was like his life was suddenly whole; she was the missing piece he was so desperate for. 

But that’s as far as they got, much to Jesse’s _complete_ dismay, because she thought she was about to throw up. He sat her down in front of the toilet, she asked to be alone, and that was that. The following morning she didn’t say anything about it, hell she acted like _nothing_ had happened between them. That was three weeks ago and to this very day, she _still_ hasn’t said anything about it. 

To be fair, he didn’t mention it either. He’s convinced that she just forgot it; they were fairly drunk after all. But he’s been unable to _stop_ thinking about that kiss, about what _could_ have been had they’d gone all the way. Imagining, time and time again, feeling her up, what she tastes like, what she _feels_ like. 

Hell, that’s probably why he was struggling to jerk off this morning—he wants _her_ , not his hand. 

Even though they haven’t talked about it, he _has_ noticed that she's been a little more touchy with him. Not overly, just lingering touches that he’s sure weren’t there before. She laughs at his jokes now, he’s caught her staring at him from across the room. And her smile? God, it’s enough to brighten his entire world. 

Jesse is very much in love with her and it feels like a vice grip on his heart. But instead of telling her how he feels, he keeps it hidden, too afraid to do anything about it. 

Apparently, when it comes to his love life, he’s meek and timid and it’s so uncharacteristically _not_ him. 

Ashe stands up to full height, and he takes a moment to fully appreciate her. Her violet yoga pants _hug_ her perfectly round ass, she’s in a matching sports bra and the purple pops against her pale skin. Her hair is tied up in a high bun, he realises this is the first time he's seen her with her hair up, only because she’s got a small tattoo of a saguaro in bloom on the nape of her neck that he didn't even know was there. 

_Fuck_ , now he needs to know if she’s got any more tattoos hidden under her clothes.

He quickly busies himself as she stretches her arms above her head, shoving the spoon in his mouth as he pulls his phone from his pocket. Closing his eyes, he commits _that_ to memory, of her, all stretched out like that.

He gives it a good minute before glancing back up at her and almost chokes on his cereal. She’s lying on her side, her left leg is up in the air, dead straight, and she’s reaching up with her hand, holding onto her toes. 

The image of him kneeling between her legs, holding onto that leg in the air as he rails her invades his mind. He feels his cock twitch, he places a hand on his thigh and squeezes tight, definitely hard enough to leave a bruise in an attempt to distract from his horniness. 

But it doesn’t work, not as she drops her leg, switches sides and repeats the stretch with the other leg. He is glad that her back is to him because he literally cannot tear his eyes away from her. 

Good _Lord_ this is simply obscene. He wonders if yoga is always this horny. She’s asked him to join her in the past and he brushed it off with a snort and a wave of his hand. _Yoga?_ There were _always_ much better uses for his time than finding his _inner peace_ , like sleeping and jerking off. 

But between her dressed like _that_ and _those_ poses, he has been missing out. He’ll gladly do the downward dog or whatever with her if it means he can cop an eyeful of _that_ every morning. 

Hell, he’d set his alarm clock and everything just to do this _with_ her. 

With a sigh, she sits up. Jesse eats his cereal, feigning browsing on his phone, but he keeps an eye on her as she takes a drink from her bottle. She tosses it on the couch and stands up straight. She pauses, then slowly and fluidly, bends in half again, pressing her palms to the floor. 

This time, though, she lifts her left leg off the ground and straight into the air. 

She has to be doing this intentionally now. There’s no doubt in his mind that she knows he's here; there’s no way she hasn’t _heard_ him bustling around. 

And if it _is_ intentional, she _wants_ him to look. 

He can’t help it then; he imagines standing behind her, her foot hooked over his shoulder as he fucks her. 

_Christ_.

His hand, on pure, _aching_ instinct, slides up to his erection, and he has to bite back a moan when he drags the heel of his palm against it. When she switches legs, he doesn’t pretend to look busy, he doesn’t stop rubbing against himself.

If they were already an item, he’d be over there right now fucking her instead of fantasising about it. Hell, he’d even have a little fun, whip his dick out and jerk off to that, make her _know_ it until she’s begging him to fuck her. 

But that would be creepy given that at this stage they’re dancing on the cliff's edge of unresolved sexual tension. 

Instead, he’ll just take what he can get, eat his cereal, return to his room, properly rub one out and use those images to keep him going for the next little while as they _continue_ to sway around it.

Ashe stands to full height again and heads to the corner of the room, rolling her exercise ball back to her spot. She makes eye contact with him, then, and he gives a cool little nod of his head before munching down his cereal. 

He absolutely continues palming himself.

She sits on the ball, and taking a deep breath, places her hands behind her head and reclines back, bending backwards over the thing before sitting up, doing a set of crunches. What has his eyes transfixed, though, is her hips and how they thrust upwards.

Yep, this is intentional. It has to be. This _show_ is completely, wholly, one hundred percent intentional to get him riled up. 

He just doesn’t know what he did to deserve this. _Is_ this her making a move? What if it isn’t and this is wholly innocent? Hell, he’s unsure if this is punishment or reward. 

Suddenly, as she reclines back, she locks eyes with him. She smirks slyly and winks sultrily. “Enjoying the show?”

Jesse looks away then, pretending his cereal is the most interesting thing in the world. He got caught staring. Knowing her, she’s probably _known_ he was leering from the moment he walked in, a single glance at him would reveal that he spent all his time staring at her ass, at where they _would_ be joined if they were fucking, and not at her face. 

“Care for a ride?”

Jesse meets her gaze. She’s reclined back on the ball, her eyes bore into his. He can't help but notice that her legs are splayed wide, her hands rest high on her thighs. Licking his too dry lips, he wants to ask her what she means, if it what he _thinks_ , what he _hopes_ for in his heart of hearts, but is afraid to incase he is way off the mark. 

“I’ve been thinkin’ about you, Jesse,” she says, voice breathy. Her right hand moves slowly, settling between her legs. She rubs herself and _Christ_ he just about nuts there and then. “Been waitin’ for you to make a move but you never do.” 

She moans then, _fucking moans_ , and he has to squeeze his dick tight to stop from shoving his hand down his pants and jerking off. Her eyes are still on him, heavy-lidded, her lips are parted, and Lord have _mercy_ , she's gorgeous. 

Then, she gasps as she slides her hand into her yoga pants. 

Jesse’s cock throbs at the sight. Right now, he’s sure he’s dreaming. It has to be a dream. They’re not alone in the house, it’s currently occupied by no less than _six_ others and she’s there, begging for him, _moaning_ for him out in the open and— 

Who the _fuck_ is he to turn that down?

Acting on pure, unadulterated desire, he stands, abandoning his breakfast. He keeps his eyes on her as he walks around the table and stands between her legs. Just _seeing_ her with a hand down her pants makes him want to mirror the action, but he doesn’t get the chance to, not when she reaches up, grabs his shirt and pulls him down on top of her. 

“Easy,” she whispers, holding onto him with both hands tight as they try to keep their balance on the ball. “Make sure your feet are on the ground.”

He nods, pulling back a little so he's got his feet firmly planted on the ground. Her hands lay flat over his shoulders and he cannot help but focus on her right hand, the one that was _just_ down her pants. He turns his head to kiss them and licks his lips on instinct, but much to his dismay he can’t taste her. Just as he’s about to suck on them, she gasps. He looks at her, follows her gaze to where he’s lying on her and he realises what he’s done.

With a smirk, he pushes his hips down, grinding against her hard. 

“Jesus,” she says, barely a whisper, biting her lip. 

He doesn't stop as he places a hand on her bare stomach, and he groans at how soft and warm her skin is. Sliding it upwards slowly, he hooks his thumb into her bra and pushes it up, revealing her perfect, gorgeous tits. He takes one in his hand, gently kneading. _God_ if they were in bed he’d kiss all over her, taste her skin, suck on those perky nipples and give them the attention they are clearly demanding.

But such as it is, he's balancing on his toes and there is a high risk that if he moves any more he could send them crashing to the ground. 

Her nose brushes against his cheek and he meets her eyes, sparkling a deep ruby as the morning sun filters through the window. His eyes drop, following the curve of her nose, right down to her full lips, and she smiles softly. 

Her hand curls around the back of his neck, she lifts her head, ever so slightly, and he meets her in a kiss. It’s gentle, chaste, but perfect, oh so _perfect_. 

Closing his eyes, he parts his lips, and she kisses back. He cups the back of her head, his fingers weave through her hair and he whimpers softly. This is everything he ever hoped for, to kiss her, for her to kiss him back _without_ alcohol coursing through their veins. 

He feels her tongue sweep slowly, cautiously into his mouth. Desire takes over then, he licks back, he rolls his hips harder still, getting off on the friction. He half contemplates just dry humping her to completion, he's already so fucking close to coming.

She moans, and he swallows them down. Her hands settle on the bare skin of his abdomen, and he groans—her hands are impossibly soft against his skin. She pushes up his shirt, bunching it under his armpits, but she tugs higher. 

He pulls away from her cautiously, taking back his hands, and once he's sure she’s not going to roll away, he takes off the shirt, tossing it to the couch. 

That’s when he spots _her_ shirt, bunched up in the corner like she threw it there in a hurry. It cements in his mind that this was intentional, and he cannot help but think that she knew he was here the moment he stepped into the kitchen, and she rid herself of her shirt while his back was turned. 

Huffing a laugh, his eyes return to her. “You’re beautiful,” he murmurs, looking at her body. He places his hands on her waist, trailing upwards to her ribs then back down again. She’s muscular, has the most gorgeous little navel piercing that's sexier up close, and his eyes dip further still, catching on the dark stain between her legs—his stomach drops; that's her wetness soaking through. 

His eyes snap to meet hers and he falls to his knees. With a smile, he hooks his fingers into her pants, pulling them over her ass and down her thighs. A burst of colour catches his eye, and his question about secret tattoos is answered; she's got a gorgeous full coloured red rose on the side of her left thigh, just below her hip. He rubs a thumb over it as his gaze shifts to the stripe of pubic hair leading straight to her clit. Licking his lips, he’d _love_ to have a taste of her, but if he does he knows he’ll come before he’s _felt_ her, so he shelves that for later. 

That, and they’re working on borrowed time; someone could walk in at any moment and catch them.

“Let me feel you,” she whispers. “Don’t need protection, I’ve got an implant.” 

Jesse feels his cock twitch. It’s like all of his Christmases have come at once—this is where he was inevitably heading, but staying right the fuck here, not having to retreat to the bedroom for a condom? _Fuck._

With renewed determination, he tries to peel the pants off her without her losing her balance, but they’re proving a pain in the ass. He gets one leg free before giving up, that’s all he needs anyway. He pulls down his sweats, just enough to get his cock free— 

“Jesus,” she says, smiling wide. “You were keepin’ _that_ from me all this time?”

He smirks, taking himself in a tight fist, tugging to give her a little show. He just _loves_ it when partners compliment his dick. 

“As much as I’m enjoying the show, I am _literally_ dripping for you.” Ashe's hand settles between her legs and with two fingers, she spreads her lips, revealing her entrance, and she plunges _two_ fingers inside her. She gasps as she penetrates, and when she pulls them out, they’re _glistening_. “See?”

“Fuck,” Jesse says, voice raspy. 

“Please.”

Clearing from his stupor, Jesse nods. Ashe spreads her legs further apart as she reclines back, he places a hand on her hip as he lines himself at her entrance and pushes in slowly. 

He bites his lip as she moans, his head hangs low; she’s so tight and warm and _perfect_ , every inch she takes him is euphoric. Her hands curl around his biceps, gripping tight, and he doesn’t stop, not until his hips are pressed against her. 

Releasing a breath he didn’t realise he was holding, he meets her eyes. 

“You got a good grip on us?” she whispers, drawing up a leg.

“Yeah.” 

She lifts her other leg, both wrap around his waist tightly. Her hands slide down his arms slowly until they settle in his, their fingers weave together. “Wanna try something,” she says. The grip on his waist loosens and she leans back. The ball rolls minutely, and she pulls herself back in. 

A shiver cascades down Jesse’s spine. She rolls back and forth slowly; there’s no thrusting, no rolling of hips, and it’s fucking sexier than he could have ever imagined. Jesse’s eyes shift from where they’re joined to her face when she quivers. Her eyes flutter closed, she frowns, her lips part. She’s beautiful, in this moment, more than he ever thought possible.

After a moment, her eyes open, she meets his gaze and smiles softly. “How’s that?”

“Fucking amazing.” He helps her a little, increasing the distance of the roll, pulling her back in faster. He watches the pleasure on her face, at that little wrinkle on the bridge of her nose deepen, as her mouth hangs open a little more and her breaths grow ragged. “Gotta say, this isn’t what I imagined our first time to be like.”

“Me neither,” she replies. “But, you know, carpe diem.”

Jesse huffs a laugh, eyes flitting to her shirt on the couch. “Don’t know why it took us this long.”

“Too much waiting.” She moans, he feels her tighten around him. “Fuck, I’m close.” 

He can feel it too; he’s only a few more moments away from coming himself. “Let me show you a proper time,” he says. 

With a nod, she takes hold of his forearms, one hand at a time. His hands settle on her waist and he pulls out, oh so achingly slowly, and pushes in just as slowly. He would love to fuck her hard and fast, but the last thing he wants is to awaken the entire household to their antics. He knows he won't be quiet, and she's vocal enough as it is. 

Still, he picks up his pace a little. He’s so close, he can feel the ball of tension in his core, and he can tell from her hushed moans, as they grow more desperate, that she’s just as close. 

He looks down at her, all stretched out for him. His eyes fall to where they’re joined, as his cock appears then disappears inside her, and he moans at the sight. He wants to hold on, to feel her come, to _hear_ her, but he doesn’t know how long he can hold off. 

His hand slides up her waist to her breast, he gives it a good massage, he lightly pinches her nipple, hoping this is something she's into that will tip her over the edge.

“Again,” she moans. “Harder.”

A shiver cascades down Jesse's spine, and he pinches a little harder, then gives it a good twist. 

“I’m there,” she mewls, holding onto him so tight her nails dig into his skin. Her back arches over the ball, her head tips back as she tightens around him. 

“Fuck,” he moans, eyes scrunching closed. He thrusts, once, twice, and on the third, the tension is released. He slows to a grind, coming so hard he sees white. Hooking his arm around her shoulders, he lifts her and pulls her close. Her chest heaves against his, her lips press against his neck.

He doesn’t want this moment to end. He could live like this for the rest of his life, joined with her, breathing in her natural smell. But, they are in the middle of the living room, and it’s only a matter of time before the rest of them begin to wake up. 

It's a damn miracle that Bob isn't up yet.

“Fuck,” he says again, opening his eyes and settling on her. 

“Fuck indeed,” she says, smiling softly. She cups his face, he turns his head, kissing her palm. “Not that I _don’t_ like this, but this is uncomfortable.” 

“A’ight,” he breathes. He pulls out of her slowly, holds onto her hands as her feet find the ground. 

“That’s better,” she says with a sigh, offering a hand and helping him to stand. 

As he tucks himself back into his sweats, he looks at the ball as it attempts to roll away, seeing a drip of come on it. “Whoops,” he says with a chuckle, taking hold of it. “Sorry.”

“Ain’t nothin’.” She picks up her towel and wipes it clean. Looking back at him, she smiles. “I don’t know about you, but I could sleep for a week.”

Jesse hums as that exhaustion he was so desperate for earlier settles over him like a heavy blanket. “Me too.”

“She leans in close, pressing a finger to his chest. “You _are_ up pretty early. Wanna come back to mine, have a nap? Maybe round two after?”

Chuckling, Jesse pulls her in close, grabbing her bare ass. “Want you to sit on my face.”

“Want you to _fuck_ my face.”

“God _damn_ ,” he murmurs, feeling his cock tingling again. He cannot _wait_ to see her lips wrapped around him. “Good thing we didn’t have anything planned for today, then, huh?”

She stands on her toes, cupping the back of his neck and giving him a peck on the lips. “Good thing indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please, for the love of everything that is good and holy, if using an exercise ball as a prop, be careful! 
> 
> Also, always wear a condom. Don't make questionable choices like them. Safe sex, always!
> 
> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BeanChillie) and [PillowFort!](https://www.pillowfort.social/ChillieBean) Come say hi!
> 
> This fic has [art by the amazing MrBRose27!](https://twitter.com/Rose27Mr/status/1254525007125860353?s=20) Give them all your love!!


End file.
